Finding Your Light
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: This can't be goodbye. AkuRoku. ξήζσγ


**AN: This is a creation of mine that I wrote as an alternative to the final scene of Axel and Roxas. It's just something I imagined that could have been different. If you don't like it or think it's too cliché, then don't read it and don't hail me with fireballs. Seriously. I like constructive criticism and all, but I can still smell smoke. Half the time…**

**For those of you who don't mind reading something totally corny and purely sugar with a little added zest, thank you. I feel beautiful :] **

**Sometimes I like reading something just to make me feel happy. ****And sometimes there really **_**is**_** no point to it. But really: what about curling up infront of a TV watching a movie that you KNOW will make you cry? Isn't that practically the same? Who **_**hasn't**_** watched The Notebook? 8I**

**Wow, I digressed. Umm. AkuRoku! Rated K, property of the half-blood prince.. I mean – Squeenix and Disney! (LOL that's what I write on the inside of all my text books!)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Finding Your Light**

A pair of blue and a pair of green eyes looked into the sunset. The clock tower had been proven to be the best place to overlook the town, to eat sea-salt ice cream and to just talk. The red-head looked at the blond sitting not three feet away from him. Axel was slightly surprised at the sudden voice of Roxas. "This is it… isn't it, Axel?" The red-head inhaled deeply, his green eyes not being able to be torn away from the boy. Roxas wasn't looking at him, as he said this. Instead he was looking at the vastness before him, taking in the last moments of their togetherness. "Thanks for helping Sora." The blond turned his head slowly to face him. He broke out a small smile, his striking blue eyes nearly swimming with tears.

"Ha, don't mention it." Axel grinned back. He scratched the back of his head, noticing the expression that washed over the blond's illuminated face. It made him sad. The red-head shuffled over to sit directly next to Roxas. Taking a deep breath, he closed his arms around the younger boy, holding him firmly. Roxas, stunned at the sudden contact, inhaled shallowly. The scent of Axel filled his lungs, making him sink into the embrace. Shortly after, Roxas felt his hands act of their own accord, placing themselves on Axel's back, and clutching him tighter.

The heat of Roxas' neck was enjoyed by Axel's cheek. Roxas felt something wet reach the exposed area of his shoulder. Axel had shed a few tears. It was silent, but nonetheless, happening. Roxas held on a little longer and a little tighter. When they broke apart, Axel bowed his head slightly. But before they could resume their upright sitting positions, Roxas gently kept a hold on the back of Axel's neck, pulling him down a few more.

In a second, he closed what before had seemed like miles and miles of distance between their lips. This extent was blended with an essence of time. All those times they had shared a moment between them. All those times they spoke such sweet words to each other. Even the times their words were laced with sorrow; it was all redeemed at this moment.

Their connection was soft, gentle, and entirely endearing. Roxas couldn't have imagined it any more… uplifting, for a feel of elation grew within his chest. It was tingling; like when your arm or foot falls asleep, but less of the hard and crude numbness and more warmth and utter sweetness. He enjoyed every second thoroughly.

Axel couldn't think. He didn't want to think. Was this what it felt like to _feel_? If it was, it would not have been greater than with anyone else. He felt with his lips but he found himself to be feeling with something much _stronger_. Something he didn't think to have. It seemed that it was dormant until this moment. An awakening, deep in his chest… It pulsed exuberantly to every touch bestowed upon him.

Unfortunately, one of the things he realised as him mind began to function once more was that this was_ it. This was truly the last time I will ever get a chance to do this. To be around Roxas, to touch Roxas; to _kiss_ Roxas. Our first kiss... Please don't let it be our last._ Wrapping his arms around Roxas' neck, Axel pulled their bodies closer.

Roxas felt Axel's smooth skin with both his hands now. Carefully tracing over the tattoos on his cheekbones with his thumb and slightly hooking the rest of his fingers behind the red-heads ears. _Don't let go. Don't ever let go of me._ Lips entangled themselves, more and more. _This is real. Don't let it fade into darkness._

While this was one of the best things that happened to him, Roxas couldn't help but feel that their first encounter was _tainted_. It was poisoned with the element of 'goodbye' and he could feel himself slowly dying from the inside out. Emanating from his chest and spreading like the bitterest venom to stiffen the tips of his fingers.

Axel ran his hand through the golden spikes. Gently massaging his scalp, he felt the silky feeling through his fingers. _Roxas. This can't be it. This can't be the end. I need you. I need us. I need this to be more than just goodbye. _

_Axel!_ Roxas mind was screaming. _Axel! You _have_ a heart. Keep us there. Keep me with you, forever. Don't let this end. I can't let this end…_ But they froze. Lips stopped kissing. Fingers stopped feeling. Both dropped their arms from each other. First looking down to the ledge upon which they were seated, and then they found it in themselves to look into each others pain-stricken eyes.

The time had come.

Roxas' throat tightened, barely squeezing out his words, "See you, Axel." He forced the sweetest smile he could offer at a time such as this.

Responding with a low, hushed tone, "See ya, partner," Axel's eyes looked their last of Roxas as he also gave away his last smile. _I'll find you again. I promise. No matter what happens after the end, I will find a way for us. _They would always be partners. Just like they would always find each other. One day.

_When we're wandering in the darkness again, I'll look for your light._

Both their eyes slipped shut, releasing one last tear, and everything went blank.

* * *

**AN: Is it doomsday? Your reviews will say so.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope some of you liked it :]  
I REALLY hope this had more /feeling/****  
Like the thing that's apparently lacking in my other creations ;-;**

**If I misled you into thinking this was something as great as The Notebook, then sorry. I'm not exactly the most accomplished writer. I like writing. And if you like my writing too, honk twice xD**

**Your Humble Servant  
xDelfin**


End file.
